


En Medio del Triunfo.

by Nefer_Albafica



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Albafica/pseuds/Nefer_Albafica
Summary: Kogure acompaña a los jugadores en su tarde de reposo luego del juego contra Sannoh. Ahí se da cuenta de que Mitsui es quien más lo necesita.
Relationships: Kogure Kiminobu/Mitsui Hisashi, Mitsui Hisashi/Kogure Kiminobu
Kudos: 2





	En Medio del Triunfo.

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot que hice para el 30 aniversario de SlamDunk. Aunque para ser honesta no sé la fecha correcta xD septiembre, octubre o diciembre lol.

Un acontecimiento inexplicable acababa de ocurrir en Hiroshima, la conmoción de cientos de personas, fanáticos del básquetbol colegial, era testigo de una gran hazaña nunca antes vista ante un equipo de tal magnitud como lo es Sannoh, el rey de los equipos. Un equipo desconocido proveniente de la prefectura de Kanagawa había derrotado al triple campeón de los últimos años, sin duda, Shohoku pasaría a la historia como el primer equipo en desafiar de esa manera a los representantes de Akita. 

—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos, ganamos!  
—Exclamaban todos extasiados de felicidad y agradecimiento. Su esfuerzo y gallardía habían sido recompensados con una excelsa victoria que abría paso a un camino de gloria a través de las nacionales. 

Todo eran sonrisas y lágrimas llenas de alegría aunque la fuerza corporal se encontraba en su límite, después de aquella foto que registraba su gran hazaña, Mitsui empezaba a desplomarse, su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa y sólo atinó a sentarse en la banca mientras todos terminaban de celebrar. 

—¿Te encuentras bien Mitsui? Toma, debes hidratarte lo más pronto posible. —Preguntó el sub capitán Kogure. 

El chico agradeció y dijo —No te preocupes, solo estoy exhausto. 

—Luego del almuerzo podrás descansar, lo diste todo mi querido amigo. —Dijo para reanimar al joven lanzador de triples en una especie de consuelo.

Al escuchar aquello, el rostro de Mitsui se vio un tanto sorprendido, "a qué se debería esa actitud tan llena de gentileza" pensó, por lo cual sólo atinó a sonreír con una sencillez muy cálida. 

*

Ya se encontraban en el ryokan donde se alojan, el ambiente era sereno sobre todo porque la mayoría estaban tranquilos, preparándose para recuperar fuerzas durante una siesta antes de comer. Algunos hacían estiramientos para relajarse, otros decidieron ir al sento más cercano, y otros tantos estaban dormitando.

Mitsui terminaba de ducharse, no tenía mucho ánimo para salir con los demás, así que decidió quedarse a comer en el lugar de hospedaje. 

—Ah, así que ya estás comiendo.  
—Comentó el chico de anteojos.

—¿No fuiste con los demás?

—Preferí esperar, así también podía hacerte compañía.

Mitsui sonrió irónicamente. —Me siento honrado pero no soy un niño pequeño al que debas cuidar, Kogure. 

El mencionado río en lo bajo. —Lo sé, no pretendo hacerlo, pero siempre es mejor que alguien esté al pendiente de sus compañeros, después de todo soy el sub capitán, no puedo dejar todo en manos de Akagi o Ayako. —Se reacomodó en su asiento—. Y dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Si, sólo me falta recuperar algo más de fuerza. Mi cabeza ya no se siente desorientada. 

—Por eso es mejor que alguien se quede cerca de ti. Ahora mismo Ayako fue al sento y es la encargada de los primeros auxilios, ¿quién te llevará a rastras si te desmayas?

—Ja ja, qué gracioso. —contestó—. Ya te dije que estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto. Aunque parezca lo contrario Kogure, ya no soy tan débil como antes. Hoy mi cuerpo puede quebrar pero mi mente ya no más. 

Kiminobu recibió sorprendido aquella afirmación. Hace mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de platicar a profundidad con su querido amigo, por lo tanto, ya hace mucho que no escuchaba esas palabras llenas de seguridad, Mitsui había recuperado su confianza definitivamente. 

—Me alegra saber eso... —Dijo con un gesto tan inspirado, lo cual el contrario notó. Era un gesto muy bello para alguien como Kogure, creyó el triplero, o será que nunca le había visto esa clase de expresiones. 

Al terminar de comer Mitsui le pidió a Kiminobu que lo acompañara un momento. —Veo que tienes ganas de hacer de cuidador, así que porqué no me haces compañía mientras llega todo el mundo. 

El mencionado aceptó, se acomodaron en los futones boca abajo, recargados en una almohada e inmediatamente Kogure soltó un gran suspiro. 

—¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó el mvp de secundaria. 

El chico no estaba muy seguro de decirlo pero, aparentemente tenía una gran preocupación. —Me pregunto qué tanto puede afectar que Sakuragi no juegue mañana con nosotros. 

Hisashi intuía que se trataba de eso.  
—Ahora mismo, lo más importante es que su lesión no empeore. Es mejor que falte ahora y no para siempre.

—Esa clase de lesión es incluso más...  
—Se contuvo.

—Es más delicada que una de rodilla, lo sé, no tienes porqué cuidar tus palabras conmigo. —Tomó su hombro viéndolo con una expresión segura más que dura. 

Kiminobu asintió. 

—La ventaja es que ese tonto no es de los que se vienen abajo tan fácilmente, así que no te preocupes, no se rendirá. 

—Eso espero. —Sonrió. 

—Además tiene a los de su ejército y también a la hermana del capitán, —le guiñó el ojo—, ellos no dejaran que tire la toalla.

—Es verdad. Mitsui, —el otro escuchó atento—. Tu... ¿Tú llegaste a sentirte sólo cuando estabas en el hospital?  
Sentí que te afectaba que todos le dieran atención a Akagi. 

El escolta recordaba con cuidado. —Es verdad. —Se incorporó—. Le tuve envidia a Akagi porque le estaban dando toda la atención, pero, ¿sentirme solo? Qué diablos dices, si no había día que no pasaras a verme al hospital, hasta parecías mi enfermera personal. —El de anteojos rió demasiado al pensar en lo absurdamente protector que pudo haber sido con su amigo. 

Hisashi volvió a recostarse pero ahora con los brazos tras la nuca. Mirando al techo reflexionaba sobre aquellos días. —Oye Kogure. —Llamó mientras el otro también se colocaba boca arriba y se quitaba las gafas—. ¿Por qué ibas a verme? —El mencionado se impresionó por la pregunta—. ¿Qué ganabas con ir a alentar a éste idiota que al final abandonó el tratamiento y sus ganas de continuar con el equipo?

Hubo una gran pausa entre la pregunta y la respuesta. —No lo sé, supongo que es lo que cualquiera haría por un amigo. 

—Pero acabábamos de conocernos.  
—Le miró como insistiendo en conocer una respuesta convincente. 

—Qué quieres que te diga, eras nuestra super estrella, la esperanza del equipo; aunque no te conociera, cuando dijiste todo eso de llegar al campeonato conecté inmediatamente con ello, puesto que llevaba escuchándolo durante toda la secundaria de la boca de Akagi. Hiciste que me convenciera de que el sueño de Akagi era también el mío, así como el tuyo de igual manera, eso me hizo creer que en verdad era posible llegar hasta aquí, donde estamos ahora. 

—¿Te molestaste mucho cuando no me viste volver más?

Kiminobu puso un rostro más serio.  
—Honestamente me decepcioné de ti. —Aquella confesión la sintió como una punzada infrigida lentamente en su pecho. Se daba cuenta de que, una de las cosas a las que más temía, era a decepcionar a las personas que le importan. 

—Kogure yo... No sé cómo pude ser tan ciego y egoísta. Todo ese tiempo me diste tu apoyo y yo sólo me rendí como un niño mimado al que no le cumplían su capricho. Lamento haberte decepcionado. —Dijo con un tono muy desolador. 

—Tranquilo Mitsui, ahora estás de vuelta, justo donde prometiste llegar, todos estamos bien con eso, yo estoy bien con ello, así que ya no has decepcionado a nadie y mucho menos a ti, que es más importante aún.  
—Comentó al palpar su antebrazo para dar una especie de consuelo moral. 

Esto hizo sobresaltar el corazón del mvp, dirigió su mirada para ver de reojo el semblante de Kogure, estaba tan sereno y hasta de cierta forma tierno. 

Hisashi recorrió su mano hasta entrelazar con la de cuatro ojos, causándole un ligero sobresalto.  
—Qué estás haciendo. —Preguntó un poco cohibido. 

—Antes no tuve muchas oportunidades de palmear tu mano en algún partido. Además, este será tu último torneo, no podré hacerlo después. 

—Si, supongo. —Hizo una pausa—. Mitsui, ¿enserio te quedarás hasta el invierno?

—Por supuesto, hay algún problema con ello. 

—No para nada, pero me preguntaba si no estás interesado en ir a la universidad.

—Claro que lo estoy, pero ahora lo estoy más en disfrutar del baloncesto. Después del invierno me pondré manos a la obra para aprobar ese estúpido examen. 

El de anteojos rió. —Despues de todo tampoco destinaste tu tiempo al estudio.

—¡Naturalmente! Oye, no hables como mi madre. —Se mofó. 

—¿Te regañaba por tus amistades?

—Si, un poco. Después simplemente se acostumbró pero creo que está contenta de que haya vuelto a practicar básquetbol. 

—Seguro que sí, cualquiera estaría contento de ver a una persona importante ser ella misma. 

Mitsui sonrió, era verdad, su madre estaba más animada desde que regresó al equipo. —¿Tu también te alegras por mi? —Kogure le miró fijo y sólo asintió un par de veces, con una sonrisa muy sincera. 

—Nunca había visto bien tu rostro.

—¿Mi rostro? ¿Qué tiene mi rostro? 

—Es lo que trato de descubrir, desde hace rato hay algo que me llama la atención. —Comentó toqueteando su naríz con el dedo índice, a lo que Kogure se extrañó completamente hasta darle risa. 

—¿Qué diablos haces Mitsui?  
—Replicaba desviando la mirada hacia el futón. Sin embargo entre ese intercambio de gestos, sin darse, cuenta el contrario ya estaba muy cerca de su rostro. 

Se mantuvieron así un instante hasta que a Kogure se le ocurrió sacar cualquier tema. —¿Y te metías en muchos problemas con la pandilla? O tal vez te la pasabas de fiesta conociendo chicas lindas, no sé. 

El escolta río divertido. —En realidad siempre hacía el tonto con Nori y los otros, a Tetsuo solo lo veía para tener una buena charla o ir a hacer de las nuestras por ahí, claro, a veces si había chicas pero no era algo cotidiano para mí.

—Ya veo... 

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te preguntas si ya no soy virgen? Dios, porqué esperar tanto de mi madre si tengo al sub capitán Kogure. —Rió irónicamente contagiando al aludido.

—No era esa mi intención.

—No, está bien, pero dime, ¿tu qué crees? Que si o que no. —En eso fue hasta sus labios para robar un pequeño beso.

Casi se petrifica el sub capitán. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te doy pistas para que averigües.  
—Mitsui volvió a deslizar sus labios en la punta de los contrarios, aunque se notaba una ligera resistencia en éstos—. Vamos, sólo es un juego de adivinanza, no pretendo molestarte. —Susurró tan cautivador que con su aliento comenzaba a embriagar a Kogure bajo ese extraño beso de amigos. 

Fue entonces que ambos jóvenes sostuvieron un largo y muy lento encuentro entre sus bocas. Mitsui hacía los movimientos adecuados para encantar a su acompañante. En Kiminobu no había malicia alguna así que trababa de corresponder sin mayor complejo.  
A pesar de lo que pudiera aparentar, la sensación que le brindaba el tacto con un chico como Mitsui fuese bastante dulce, no era precipitado y sus labios eran tan suaves, que en contraste con su dura mirada y personalidad orgullosa resultaba sorpresivo, no imaginaba fuera tan confortable hacer algo así con él. Sin embargo, en un par de instantes Hisashi, que estaba tan metido en aquel mágico momento decidió juguetear un poco con su lengua, lo cual, lamentablemente sacó a Kogure de su ensoñación. 

—Lo siento. —Dijo Mitsui riendo intrépido—. No debí apresurarme a esas instancias. 

—Disculpame a mí, no me esperaba algo así en mi primer beso.  
—Comentó ruborizado.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa. —Sonrió de medio lado mientras lo miraba fijamente—. Aunque, tal vez después... 

Kogure volvió a sonrojarse.  
—¿Después? 

—Si, bueno, honestamente me gustaría intentarlo nuevamente. Ya sé que tenemos algo más importante en lo que debemos concentrarnos ahora mismo, pero, lo digo enserio Kogure, —estiró su brazo para alcanzar la mejilla del de anteojos—, tu rostro tiene algo que me está empezando a fascinar, creí que si te besaba obviamente iba a desistir de mi curiosidad, pero resultó todo lo contrario. —Carcajeó con alegría.

Esto por supuesto conmocionó al sub capitán, jamás imaginó llegar a ser "encantador" para alguien, mucho menos para Mitsui, pero debía sincerarse con él mismo, el mpv también era alguien por demás encantador a su modo, por ello creía que sus amigos de pandilla era tan leales con él, en el fondo es una persona que sabe reconocer las virtudes de los demás aunque parezca que solo viva para tener atención y no lo exprese mucho. —Tu también me agradas, me sentí bien con esto, —alzó los hombros—, podría intentar una segunda vez. 

Mitsui sonrió triunfante, siguió acariciando su mejilla. —De acuerdo. —Dijo en un susurro.

Kiminobu exhaló fuerte luego de tomar un respiro. —Por ahora es mejor que descanses, necesitamos estar lo mejor posible para nuestro siguiente partido. —Se incorporó. 

—Claro. Ya me has ayudado a sentirme bien. 

—Perfecto, iré a la sala a esperar a los demás. Descansa. —Susurró apacible. 

Mitsui asintió mientras lo vió salir de la alcoba, por lo que se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos y recuperar energías para luchar con todo en su tercera ronda. 

Kogure notó tras de él la presencia de alguien, por lo que se sobresaltó al dirigir la vista a ésta. —Ah Rukawa, creí que estabas dormido. 

—Solo vine al baño. —Explicó con su típico tono sin expresión, sin embargo, su mirada estaba atenta a Kogure como si en sus pensamientos tratara de ordenar alguna idea respecto a éste, y por alguna razón, lo imaginó dando alguna especie de masaje en los músculos. "Ya me has ayudado a sentirme bien" fue lo que, sin querer, escuchó al salir del sanitario. 


End file.
